Savage
by ForeverDivisibleByThree
Summary: They saw nothing of me. I was about as useful as the torn up plush that laid lifeless below me. And I have come to live with that cruel fact.


**A/N Okay, this is incredibly short, but I felt the need to get some writing jitters out so I can add more to a story for school. It's a little weird and away from what I'm used to, but, hey, that's a good thing...right? Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teddy bear killer from Heroes of Olympus. **

_~Savage~_**  
**

I am a murderer to the eyes of my people. A cruel, heartless demon brought to the face of the Earth to bring forth trouble, and only trouble. As cold as stone, tough as nails, and masked as well as a super-hero — true identity never to be known. But what did that mask hide? More anger? True feelings? - why yes! I feel the hurting of a camper when they go down in battle, I get the gut-wrenching pain when a heart is broken, but it is all bypassed when they see me looming over the warm glow of the brazier, knife in hand with the plush coat of my most recent killing at my feet. They all think I'm mad, that the camp will always be in danger as long as me - the monster - is still lingering, waiting for the perfect prey to strike. Their silly minds believe I've already been composing a plan to take down two of the strongest campers - the praetors. But what is a conclusion with no evidence? A complete pile of trash ready to be thrown away is what it is. I'm only a legacy, not worthy of their time until they really need me, though, I've given a fair amount of service to this camp. So I waited for my turn to come, the _ticks_ and _tocks_ of my life's clock passing by in the thousands. And then a fateful day came. One of our beloved Praetors went missing, and a slot was calling my name.

Rejected. Again.

Why do they not believe I can handle this job? I have asked nothing else of the campers, but to be looked up to, to be loved. All because I never got that. My parents expected too much of me — being a legacy with the power to see into the future. They hammered their requirements into my skull, until I felt like I couldn't take it anymore. A hug for when I saw the future correctly, maybe a forgiving look when nightmares plagued my sleep. Never more than that, but indeed less. My nightmares now consist of me having to go home to my demise, my living hell. Save me - oh please Lord Apollo take me away from the endless winter! Away from the icy knifes and body numbing cold!

It was only brought back.

I got disapproving glares and predator's sneers rather than gleaming eyes matched with an energized smile. I was said to _'suck the life out of them'_. I slaughtered teddy bears for a job, was I supposed to make them laugh whilst I did it? By Juno I hoped I didn't! Maybe that's why they look down at me, I was expected to offer the camp with more. Yet, they provided me with nothing but the chilling feeling of hatred.

Revenge — the craving of wanting them to feel the rejection for a change. Not one of my plans has worked. Putting them in misery only gave me an equal feel of sorrow. Feelings inside of me would flame up - igniting slowly, becoming a wildfire, angry and uncontrollable. No one bothered to attempt to put out the fire. That is what hurt the most. This characteristic has been a permanent label on me, much like my SPQR tattoo - it burned when I got it, but I learned to live with it. My only friends remaining are the ones I am destined to brutally kill to show the destinies of others. Then another opportunity opens up, a new camper, another person I can try to earn the trust of. A bad mood hits me like a sudden hurricane, and I ruined another chance to gain happiness. I wished he felt pain and saw terrors worthy of screaming at.

Failure.

Once again I have failed myself and only myself. The Fates were harsh on me since the day I discovered I could see the future. This may seem selfish, but we all feel it eventually. That need to torture others for one's amusement because one has been through a lot of crud while others get to dance in the flowers. People need to experience the pain and learn to accept it as it is. And if one has not been through the burning horrors of life - I am praying to the gods for you. It is now that I realize my insensitive personality has helped many people - and I can name a few off the top of my head.

Much like that kid that fears his childhood heirloom - a small stuffed ram - had become like that because of me.

The monster.

The nuisance.

Never anything more but...but...

But a savage.

**A/N That may just be a step backwards, but like I said, it was to get the jitters out. Review if you feel like it was good/okay-ish. Maybe I'll rewrite it another day when I have more time.**

**~PainAndPanicFTW~**

**P.S. TEAM LEO!**


End file.
